hibiki_watarus_masterpiecesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanatsuki Hime Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the 1st chapter of the Hanatsuki Hime manga, written and illustrated by Hibiki Wataru. Plot Traveling performers, Lys and Siva, hold some secrets. Lys is actually a Hanatsuki, a person who has borrowed the heart of a devil. And what's this.... Siva is actually the devil who lent Lys his heart!!! Not knowing his true identity, Lys is traveling with him in hope of finding her devil and ask him to lengthen her life. They meet an egoistic prince, Russet, and a genie from a ring named Thor. Summary In a faraway place, a dancer girl and a Mandolin player are entertaining the people. Some of the audience notice the beautiful flower mark on the girl's chest, and compliment on its beauty. However, some gossip that its actually a proof that the person bearing that mark is borrowing the heart from a devil, which they consider frightening. The dancer girl, named Lys, is then seen picking fruit from a shop, while the others treat her like an omen. The shopkeeper tells her to buy the fruit she has touched and ruthlessly pushes her and tells her to go away or she will affect his business. Siva, the mandolin player saves her and glares at the others. Lys manages to calm the situation and prevent any fight. Lys narrates that when she was born, her heart didn't beat at all. Her mother asked a devil to lend her his heart. The devil agreed, but in turn, he demanded that when Lys turns 16, he will eat her body. Thus, a flower mark was engraved on her chest as a proof. Now she is already 15. Lys and Siva talk about how hard it is to earn money when rumors about Hanatsuki spread everywhere. However, Lys is not willing to hide the mark because it is something to be grateful for. She then expresses her desire to stuff her stomach with desserts, which makes Siva smile, and in turn makes Lys happy. Lys again narrates that Siva is her life Savior, and is like a parent to her. Just when they are ready to depart, a tornado comes and a small genie appears. He takes them to the first prince of the Iolite Kingdom, Russet. When Lys asks if he wants her to dance, Russet asks her to become his woman, stating that its for a short while so that he can show off such a rare item to other countries. He also adds that he knows she is going to die soon, and in the remaining time she has, he can give her the life of luxury. Siva looses his temper, grabs Russet by the throat and pushes him to the ground, telling him not to sully her mind anymore. The guards capture Siva, and Russet orders them to execute him the next morning. But while they both were being taken away, Siva gently holds Lys' face, and tells her to call out his name if anything happens, as he is the only one who can protect her. On her way to the room, Lys listens as the guards talk about how Russet became a dependant when King's official queen gave birth to a child, when he was actually supposed to be the heir. Russet arrives to the room where Lys was sent, and tells jokes around with her that it will be interesting to feed her to devils, stating that a devil's heart tastes very good to other devils. Lys tells him that she is looking for the devil who gave her this heart, as she has no intentions of living a life that she will have to regret. Suddenly, lots of bats fly inside the room from the window, and Russet's ring that was a memento of his mother falls out of the window. Lys tries to catch it, but falls down as well, much to Russet's shock as the tower was high up from the ground. Since she got stuck in the trees, Lys managed to avoid any mortal injuries, but she soon notices that she landed on top of the same genie from before. He introduces himself as Thor, telling her that he lives in that ring, and she is his current master. Lys asks him for fire as a source of light, and then remembers that after her mother passed away, Lys was locked in a tower because the people around her feared her. She ran away from there, and met Siva in the desert one night. All of a sudden, Thor warns Lys that there is something in the woods, and it turns out to be a demon. Back in the prison, Siva mutters Lys' name, wondering where she is. After Thor tells her that he cant fight directly with a devil, Lys decides to face it on her own, but is saved by Russet. The devil headbutts Russet, who was standing as a shield in front of Lys. They are thrown back, and Lys' head hits a tree, making her dizzy. She recalls Siva's words, and calls out his name before fainting. Back in the prison, Siva's appearance changes completely. His hair grows long and silver. Leaf marks climb up on his face, making him look like a devil. He breaks the walls of the prison. Lys has fainted, and Thor tries to wake her up, but he notices an ominous presence, and they see Siva standing on top of a cliff. After asking if its the devil who meddled with Lys, he kills him in one blow. Russet recognizes Siva, and asks why a devil is protecting Lys. Siva hugs Lys, and says its because she is borrowing his life, and if she isn't alive till the day he gets his heart back, it will be very troubling. Lys and Siva, along with Thor, are travelling in the desert, where Lys wonders how she was saved after she fainted. She then says that maybe Russet wasn't as bad as she expected. When Siva asks if she has taken a liking towards the prince, she panics and completely denies it. She then hugs him, expressing her happiness of having him back. After Lys spots a town at some, Siva mutters to himself that her heart will only hurt if she is too attached to him. On the other hand, Thor is scared to tell his secret mission given to him by Russet, which is to protect Lys from Siva, the devil. Category:Hanatsuki Hime Manga Chapters